Vampire Life and Love
by kumikoX3chan
Summary: Okay IN this story all of the gang they are all vampires not just Sasuke. So well see how their day to day lives are as vampires with their ups and downs. I know the summary is lame at least read the first chapter and prologue. It is something different.
1. Prolouge

A/N: When I got someone's PM criticizing my work i deleted all my new ideas for the stories to some of whom which of you subscribe and favored so i am rewriting all of it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampire Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

During the time of 1800's the Victorian and Edwardian era as Uchiha Kokora would

(I know some of you didn't read my note up there so here it is A/N: When I got someone's PM criticizing my work i deleted all my new ideas for the

stories to some of whom which of you subscribe and favored so i am rewriting all of it that is if I can.) put it. It was the best time in her immortal life

so far and it still as alongside with

the French Rocco Era. Kokora was your average wait scratch that she was the immortal pure blooded vampire. She is the younger twin sister of

Sasuke and Itachi's youngest and only sister and daughter of Uchiha Mikoto and Fagaku. But then again to make this all short she is a Lolita but

she just enjoys the Gothic type so she

dresses like a Gothic Lolita, she was never a Goth. She has mid back wavy black hair with side-sweep bangs, onyx eyes, and fair skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampire Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But the story is not about her but about Sasuke and Sakura the main couple of the story. During the time people kind of stopped believing in

vampires. Sakura and Sasuke as well as the Uchiha family and friends are vampires. They could have been used as proof of a vampire's existence.

But the humans were too stupid to know they existed but there are quite a few vampire

hunters left. So this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter I Childhood friend

Disclaimer - I don't own naruto what a drag

Author note- I sorta based Sasori and Kokora on Rima and Shiki from Vampire Knight except of their love of pocky and some other things. I am trying out something new so forgive me for some mistakes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampire~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter I Child hood friends**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~Nothing is better than a vampire's love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sasu-kun hicose (come on/lets go) " giggled a young(about 6 but in vampire years about 27 years old) pinked haired emerald eyed pureblooded

vampire. The young blacked haired boy followed about a couple months older. They both were running in the garden behind the Uchiha castle and

gazing at the starry night. The Haruno family lived about ½ a mile away from them. Kokora was inside eating a box of chocolate pocky from her

storage with Itachi's a year younger friend Sasori. He is also Kokora's best guy friend. Itachi was about 8 so Sasori is about 7. They both yet

shared a love for pocky. Yet both were impassive and sometime loud and quiet both they both were lazy just not Shikamaru lazy. They sat and

watched one of Sasori's puppets while eating in the library in front of the fire place.

Then came in Sasuke and Sakura. Sasori and Kokora looked up slowly with lazy emotionless eyes and looked at the puppet again. Sakura sat next

to Kokora and Sasuke sat next to Sakura. Kokora then called softly one of the low class vampire butlers. "Nandeska (what is it) Kokora-sama?"

asked the butler politely who happened to be very loyal to the Uchiha and Haruno families but aren't you suppose to be to pureblooded vampires.

"Tsabusa-san ano(um) can you get me a glass of blood." Replied Kokora lazily. "Ano Sasori-sama Sasuke-sama Sakura-sama, do you want

anything to eat or drink?" asked the butler. " We'd like the same." They replied. "Arigoto gozimasu." They called after he left.

The blood shortlywas delivered in by a maid in glass wine cups. The maid then set the cups down on the platter . There was no need to check it for

poison because they were vampires nothing could really kill them but them being disasebed and burning their body parts. iF you didn't burn it, it

was nice knowing you. Sasori finished his glass cup Itachi finally came home so he went upstairs with Itachi. " Ne Saki –chan are you staying over

today?" asked Kokora with a sweet smile. "Hai, Koko-chan." Replied Sakura. "You want to play around with the humans?" said a giggling Kokora.

"What about you Sasu-niisan." Asked Kokora. "Aaa" replied the young quiet Uchiha. They finished with their "meal" and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampire~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think it was okay but review i will try better


	3. Chapter II Gathering the Gang

Still don't own naruto oh well i own a pocky and ramune storage. Review Okay Okay Help the needy children please :( lol

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampire Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter II**

**Gathering the Gang**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampire Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~In Kokora's chambers~

Sakura and Kokora went to Kokora's chambers in the Uchiha Castle. Kokora grabbed her black and white laced Lolita parasol and her stuffed

bunny Sasori got for her 6(really in vampire years 27)th birthday. Sakura grabbed her dark pink and white laced parasol. Downstairs Sasuke was

waiting for them leaning against the door. There was only one thought that ran through his mind, '_What is taking them so long_. _Hn females pfft.'_

They going to Uzumaki Manor to pick up Naruto. He was Sasuke's best guy friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampires~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke started banging on the door yelling, "Oi!!! Usuratankachi open this door now. We are leaving!!!"

Kokora and Sakura looked at each other and sweat dropped their face looked kinda chibi like. Finally Naruto came out with a ramen cup. (A/N no

surprise there.) They went to pick up Neji and Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampires~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were finally in town people were walking around, socializing, gossiping, shopping, and eating. The humans also stared at the children for

they knew they were children of above upper classmen and when they mean above they mean above. "These humans sometime just disgust me

all they do is worry about themselves and put others down so they may feel better and they say vampires are coldhearted monsters." Said

Kokora. The rest agreed. All the girls nodded holding their parasols sharing with a partner. Sasuke and Sasuke shared one, Ino and Shikamaru,

Neji and Tenten, and Hinata and Naruto. Kokora didn't share with Sasori this time he was with Itachi. So she held the bunny closer, Sasori gave

her with an not at peace spirit in it to watch after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bloody Dreams~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They then went into an ice cream parlor. The girls were closing their parasols and they went to pick out their ice cream flavors and toppings. They

then had the damphyer (half vampire butler) pay for them. They also had the butler pick out a flavor since they were thankful for his gratitude

towards the vampires. That is where the mischief on the humans begins.

Review. Think of the needy children at stake


	4. Chapter III Playing w Humans susuXsaku

An- Welcome remember to **REVIEW, ADD TO YOUR FAVORITE**S, add to **COMMUNTIES**, & **SUBSCRIBE** whatever I don't care **JUST DO SOMETHING**. I happen to mention the words slut, bimbo, bitch/bitches, etc. in the story a little bit often and **BEWARE AMI AND KARIN BASHING SO BEWARE I HATE BOTH OF THE SO SORRY KARIN FANS DOES AMI HAVE ANY FANS IF SHE DOES SORRY!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampires Rock~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 3**

**Playing with the humans**

**sasuXsaku edition**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampire Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay this is how you play the game," said Kokora "So what we basically are put it a pair and if there is an uneven amount we have the single person pick a person and the dare sorta

and the group decides if that is a good choice the person that gets the most points win." You can hear in them nodding and a confused Naruto slowly nodding. "Okay lets group up!!" said

a yelling Naruto and Ino(Aka the noisy blond idiot twins haha jk). Hinata and Naruto paired as well as Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru, and Tenten and Neji.

" And let the games begin." Said a Kokora with an evil smile. "Okay Sasuke here is what you have to go up to that girl the stupid "blond" bimbo all you do is have to walk past her she do

most of the other stuff ." The girl which who was dressed like a prostitute/slut/whore was known Ami who dyed her hair blonde it was originally purple but both colors looked terrible.

"What you do is have to put her down she is a fangirl so that's no problem for you right nii-san?!?! said Kokora. "Also Sakura right after she run to the other sluts I mean girls and tell

them Sasuke-kun talked to her you and Sasuke hold hands and give her a weird look and Sasuke say something to make her no all of them crash and fall." Said Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

Ami and Karin were and still are the bitches that annoyed the vampires. "Aaa" "Everyone alright with that?" asked Ino. The girls nodded their head vigorously. Neji grunted, Shikamaru

umm snored, and Naruto said, "Believe it, Dattedbayo!!!" He wanted in on the slut bashing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Insert fangirl aka Ami bashing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke walked by Ami just as how the 3 girls planned she ran up to Sasuke and started to babble. Here are some parts of what the bitch was saying "Sasuke are going anywhere today

you want to go on a date with me?!?!"asked Ami. "Hn." Can you guess who that was boys and girls. "Is that a yes?!?!" she asked excitedly. "No" he said cooly. You could start to see the

bitch tears well up in her eyes. But she rubbed her eyes and saw a chance to "brag about her being asked out on a date by her beloved Sasuke-kun."

**WITH THE GANG**

"-sigh- humans are too predictable." Said Kokora. "So true." Said Tenten and Hinata shaking their heads. "Hey look at the bright side Karin and Ami bashing aaannnddd –in a voice so

Sakura couldn't hear them with- it might have a chance to get Saki-chan and Sasuke together." Said Ino. "Oh, lookie she is with her group and Karin now go Sakura good luck." Said

Tenten "YEAH GO SAKURA-CHAN/ FORHEAD!!!" cheered Naruto and Ino. "Good luck Sakura." Said Hinata. "Aaa." Said Neji "So troublesome." Said Shikamaru and Kokora well the good luck

part.

**SASUKE AND SAKURA**

Sasuke and walked passed Ami, Karin, and their group of slut friends hand in hand. Soon as she said Sasuke so called asked her out, they were behind her Sakura giving them a weird

look. Ami then asked Sasuke obviously loud so the other girls may hear, "SASUKE-KUN WHEN ARE WE GOING ON THAT DATE YOU ASKED ME TODAY.""Hn. Never, the last time I checked you

asked me out and I rejected you. I would never date any of you." He said cooly. All the annoying fangirls cried. "Let's go and eat our ice cream Sasuke-kun." "I don't care if she is an upper

(times two) class men how come Sasuke dates that bitch." You can hear the girls gasp at what Ami and Karin said. Then unexpectedly a policemen heard what they said and was taking

them to get their parents for insulting the lord's/kings and queen's children(he was a vampire too). And you know what that meant whack time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End for now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I notice this chapter was a drag and lame so I will try to writing something better in the next chapter so review.

**ALSO I HAVE A POLL AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD THERE SHOULD BE A TIMESHKIP AND THEY ALL ARE IN HUMAN AGE BE ABOUT 15 OR 16? BECAUSE I MIGHT DO THAT.**


	5. sorry

HI u guys I know this Is the dreaded authors note I am going to discontinue this story its hard. I will try to come up with new things involving vampires but until then goodbye and read my other stories.


	6. AN

Dear readers,

I am sorry for not updating I have had writers block, but I have thought of new ideas. Also, I am having problems with the people around me aka my friends. So now I am starting to write to get away and reconnect with my childhood friends.

-Alice Kumiko Nakamura


End file.
